Talk:The Betrayal of Jimmy
Hmm... Kinda reads like an ad. Anyone agree? YuriKaslov 20:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) If it bothers you change it. The Tom 20:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I tend to like getting other users' opinions before making major changes. It's annoyingly bureaucratic, but necessary. I guess I'll go ahead, then. YuriKaslov 20:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Xbox 360 Version of Betrayal of Jimmy Wikia does not Support the Download of this Content, Do not download it, I am just showing the Video, I do not support the Download of this content. I cannot find another Video of the Xbox 360 Version, If I get my Capture card I will record it and present it here. release on a disk hope there will be a hard copy like GTA4S episodes from liberty city --Owen1983 21:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I think there goint to release it with Jimmy's Vendetta soon. The Tom 21:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Cheers buddy --Owen1983 21:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) If they do, they should add Betrayal, Vendetta and Joe's Adventures all on an extra disk. RDR have recently done the same with the Undead Nightmare as well so there might be a chance Mafia II will do the same. --Emilio Corleone 15:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) PC Mafia II DLC Betrayal of Jimmy & Set of additions info PC Mafia II DLC Betrayal of Jimmy & Set of additions info this dcl in english is out im playing it here in the uk now i know that Mafia II A set of additions to the game is due out this is what you get Collection additions to the game Mafia II Kit includes both feature DLC, as well as smaller extension with new clothes and cars Package official additives produced by the studio, 2K Czech second part of the Mafia As part of this set includes three full-fledged downloadable content with new missions, as well as four smaller extensions offer new items of clothing and transportation It is noteworthy that the correct action is required to have a basic version of the product Jimmy Betrayal (Betrayal of Jimmy) is the first extension of DLC for Mafia II, which initially was available only for owners of PlayStation 3 consoles During the game takes on the title character Jimmy, which is difficult profession, a professional killer The main character has to complete more than 25 related storyline mission, addressing, inter alia, the elimination of members of competing gangs, driving a car and theft Interestingly, the additive is present in a system of points and ranks, rewarding spectacular performance shares and incentive for beating records in various stages oh yea guess what you have to buy the game all over again WHY ?? when you buy this game, you can take part in the contest and win a detailed, full sixe replica of the thompson submachine gun ( tommy gun ) closing date 12/12/10 so 1 buy the game 2 buy the cnt_grease 3 buy cnt_made_man 4 buy cnt_renegade 5 buy cnt_vegas 6 buy cnt_war_hero 7 buy cnt_jimmys_vendetta 8 buy cnt_joes_adventures 9 buycnt_betrayal_of_jimmy hang on 9s no good i now what we will do, lets round the hole thing up to 10 and that way we can start all over again shall we? 10 buy everything all over again Mafia II Set of additions to the game For xbox 360?!?! Guys someone really needs to clarify this, it is only availiable for 360 through MODDING or the classics edition, (as in not on the marketplace.) Kingfanboi 18:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles in DLC The article says: Only two vehicles from the 1940's era of Mafia II are found on the streets in The Betrayal of Jimmy. Shubert Pickup Shubert 38 Panel Truck This is not true as this DLC contains Shubert 38 Hearse too. The article seems to be non-editable so please fix it. 20:18, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Visitor You're right, I just fixed it. All articles on this wiki are protected so only registered users can edit, so if you want to contribute you need to create an account; after that I think you can edit in about 4 days. Qstlijku (talk) 01:13, September 14, 2015 (UTC)